The XYZ Factor
by ENVY'S-GURL
Summary: 3 girls are beaten and kept away from the world becuase of their powers.Their 'parents' die and they are free, but are they really?Can Young Justice help them be truely free?Or will it only bring more pain? Read and Review please!
1. Beginings

Three young girls sat behind a couch. The two smaller ones hugged the older girl, who put her arms around the little ones holding them close and covering their ears. From upstairs they could all

hear the yells of their adoptive parents. "Z-Zephyr?" the youngest of them, Yetsy, looked up at the oldest, Zephyr. Zephyr looked down at the purple haired pre-teen. "What is it, Yetsy?" She asked

stroking the young girl's purple hair. "I want them to stop! I want to get out of here!" Yetsy yelled in response as she buried her face into Zephyr's chest. Zephyr sighed and pulled the girl off of her

and handed her to the second oldest girl. "Xian, take her and whatever happens, don't go up stairs," Zephyr said as she stood up and emerged from behind the couch. "Zephyr! What are you

doing?" Xian asked as she peeked out from behind the couch and up at the older girl. "I'm gonna make them stop," she responded looking over her shoulder at Xian with a glare. Xian saw the

look on her sister's eyes and nodded. Zephyr made her way up the stairs toward her "parents" room where crashes and things breaking could be heard from. She tip toed all the way to slightly

ajar door, moved her red bangs from her eyes, and peeked in. The adoptive parents was yelling at each other. They were so loud, Zephyr couldn't understand what they were saying. She risked

looking in further, but one of the boards beneath her feet squeak giving away her position. The father looked and spotted the teenager at the door. He stomped over to her, yanked the door

completely open and grabbed Zephyr by her hair and threw her into the room in front of the adoptive mother. Zephyr stood up and looked at the woman. 'She's high!' Zephyr thought, then she

looked at the man and saw he was completely drunk. Then he suddenly lunged at Zephyr and before she even knew what had happened, her left eye was burning! She screamed and kicked the

man off of her and cover her left eye. She pulled back her hand and saw blood and a lot of it. Then something clicked. She looked up and saw that the man she was forced to call father had a

cocked gun in his hand. Zephyr looked back down and covered her head and began to cry hard. She flinched and screamed at the sound of the gun shot, she could also hear the sound of her

sisters screaming down stairs. When she didn't feel any other pain then the pain in her left eye. She looked up surprised at the man, gun still in his hand, but it wasn't pointed at Zephyr, it was

pointed behind her. She turned her head and screamed at the sight. The woman she called mother, who would never be her true mother, laid there eyes wide with a bullet hole in her forehead.

She quickly turned back to the man hearing another gunshot. Then man fell to his knees then went face first to the ground in front of Zephyr. She was so freaked out she couldn't scream

anymore. She sat in the room, in a puddle of blood, looking between the two adults who had kept her and her sisters prisoners here in the house. She slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in her

eye. She slowly made her way out of the room, wide eyes staring at the floor in front of her. She descended the stairs and walked into the living room. "ZEPHYR!" two voice yelled at her, but she

didn't look up. She continued to stare down as her world slowly became black. "Zeph-ZEPHYR!" Xian yelled as she caught her falling older sister. Xian looked down at her sister worriedly, and saw

the marks over her eye, four of them. "Blood loss has rendered her unconscious," Xian said then looked at Yetsy. She had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. "She'll be fine though,"

Xian said turning her attention back to Zephyr. Then suddenly the two heard sirens and looked to see blue and red lights threw the window. Yetsy ran to Xian's side as she looked at the lights.

"X-Xian?" Yetsy stammered. "Shhh it's ok Yetsy. It's just the police, they'll know what to do," Xian said staring at the door ready for it to burst open and for police to start swarming the house.

Xian shook her bangs from her face and held Zephyr tighter and the same with Yetsy. Suddenly the door to the house was banged open making the two girls scream and hold each other tighter.

Police ran into the house. Guns raised and ready, into the kitchen, upstairs, in the hall, everywhere. Then a couple of them walked into the living room and found the two shuttering girls, and one

unconscious, bleeding girl. One started talking into the walkie-talkie he had, asking for paramedics. The other one, a woman, came and knelt down in front of the girls. "Are you two alright?" she

asked. They looked at each other then slowly nodded their head at her. Then Yetsy broke away from Xian and ran to the police officer's arms. This shocked the policewoman, but she put her arms

around the pre-teen. "It's ok they can't hurt you anymore," she whispered into Yetsy's hair. Then two paramedics came in started to look Zephyr over. The other police officer pulled Xian away

from her sister, she didn't protest, she knew they could help her sister. Zephyr suddenly groaned just as the medics had finished wrapping up her eye. Her eye fluttered open and she put her

hand to her head. She felt the bandages and sat up. She fingered the bandages, remembering what had happened. "Zephyr!" she heard to voices. She turned her head and then Xian and Yetsy

tackled her into a hug. "You're okay!" thy both yelled. Zephyr laid there with her sisters hugging her, and glaring at the ceiling. "Get off," she said simply. Her sisters looked down at her then

complied. Zephyr stood up, still glaring and then walked outside of her house, her two little sisters following her. The two bodies of their adoptive parents were in body bags. Zephyr walked over

to the bags and glared down at them with her good eye. "You will give no more pain," she growled. Then she turned back to the house she had lived in for many years. Then down at her sisters.

They looked at her. She sighed and smiled at them, and they smiled back. Zephyr opened her arms and the two sisters ran into her arms.


	2. Running Away

Zephyr, Xian, and Yetsy hid behind a police car and waited till none of the Policemen were looking in their general direction. Then Zephyr nodded her head to follow her. Her two sisters nodded and

followed close behind her. Then all bent over and stayed close to the shadows so they wouldn't be seen, years of practice from trying to get away from they're foster parents helped a lot with this.

"Alright on three we run for it, as QUIETLY as possible, got it?" Zephyr said looking over the hood of another police car watching as police went in and our of the house. "Right!" the two in unison

waiting for they're sister's command. "1.….2.…..3!" she whispered harshly then started to lead the way down the street, followed by Xian and Yetsy. They remained in the shadows and Xian would

glance back every now and again to make sure they weren't spotted by anyone.

Once they were a safe distance away Zephyr stopped running and her sisters came to a halt on either side of her. She looked up to the sky and pointed out the Northern Star then she pointed

straight forward. "We should head due north, till we hit another city," Zephyr said. "Zeph?" Xian asked as Zephyr started to walk northward. "Yeah?" she replied looking over her shoulder. "What

are we gonna do when we get the next city?" Xian asked. "We'll have to see what needs to be done when we get there, won't we?" Zephyr said as she continued to walk. Xian looked down at

her sister, who in turn looked up at her. "Come on, Xian. We can't exactly stay here," Yetsy said as she pulled her older sister forward as she started to walk where Zephyr was walking. Xian

nodded and allowed herself to be pulled by her slightly younger sister. "So Zephyr where exactly are we going?" Yetsy asked as she ran in front of Zephyr and started to walk backwards as she

looked at her oldest sister. "Somewhere were we won' have to hide what we really are," Zephyr said as she lifted her hand and made a small flam form just above the palm of her hand. "That

would be nice," Xian said as she made a small puddle of water float just above her palm and sent it to Zeph's flame, putting it out instantly. Zephyr turned and sent a playful glare at Xian with her

good eye. Xian simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk behind the two.

Hours later, Yetsy had fallen asleep on Zephyr's back. The oldest girl sighed and looked back at Xian in time to see her yawn. Seeing her yawn made Zephyr yawn. She looked back ahead of her

and could just see the lights of a city. "Just a little farther Xian, then we'll be in East Valley," Zephyr said as she pushed Yetsy further up on her back. "Alright Zephyr," Xian said as she rubbed her

sleepy eyes. Zephyr yawned again and stopped walking. Her feet were killing her, she had to admit it. "On second thought maybe we should rest here for the rest of the night," she said as she

turned to Xian. "FINALLY!" she said as she walked over to a tree that was on the side of the road they were traveling on and sat at the base of it, instantly falling asleep. Zephyr rolled her eyes

and walked over to her sister. She set Yetsy down beside Xian, and Yetsy quickly curled up to the warmth of her sister. Zephyr looked at her two little sisters. Their foster parents were really

much of parents. Yetsy, who was only 12, had spent most of her life with the foster parents, she didn't know the kindness of real parents. She was dressed in a huge grey short sleeved t-shirt,

black capris pants and tennis shoes. She had purple hair with bright pink high lights. Her eyes were dark green. She was shorter then the other two girls, only 4'11". But what she lacked in height

she made up for in power and skills. She's usually the one keeping the balance between the three of them. Xian, who was 14, had been there when their parents were killed and they were

spared. She wore a pink tank top, blue sweat pants with holes through out the pants, and flip flops. She had dark blue hair with dark green bangs. Her eyes were deep blue. She was almost as

tall as Zephyr at 5'0". She was strong willed, and physically strong, and liked things calm. Zephyr was 15, and she watched as her parents died, much like she had watched her foster parents die.

She blamed herself for their parents' deaths. She wore a big black t-shirt that fell of her left shoulder and showed her stomach, red shorts, and boots that you could tell were just slightly to big for

her. Zephyr had red hair with orange streaks. Her eyes were orange. She was the tallest at 5'4". She had both height and strength, even though she didn't look it. She looked up at the sky to

see millions of stars lighting up the sky. She sighed and looked down her hands. She put her left hand up to the gauze that covered her left eye. She knew she was going to have a scar from her

foster father. She silently growled at the though of him. She clenched her right fist then looked down at her sleeping sisters and sighed. Her fist unclenched and her hand fell from her eye. She sat

down close to Yetsy and wrapped her arm around the smallest sister, slowly forcing herself into sleep.


	3. Dreaming and A New Look

_A man could be seen holding a little 5 year old girl. The man had platinum blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. He wore a white button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and blue jean pants. _

_The little girl had short red hair with small red streaks in it that could only be seen when the sun hit her hair just right, she had big orange eyes to match her high lights. She wore a white halter sundress _

_that reach just above her knees. The man through the girl into the air and caught her again, making the little girl giggle and laugh. When she opened her mouth you could see she had just recently lost on__e _

_of her front teeth. The man smiled up at the girl as he held her up like she was flying. Then the man put her on his shoulders and walked over to w woman who was sitting under a large weeping willow. _

_She had long, straight, black hair and deep, dark blue eyes that seemed almost black. She wore a long black dress with silver trimming. Beside her stood a little 4 year old girl who had hair that was slightly _

_longer then the red haired girl's, but hers was blue with green bangs. Her eyes were dark blue like woman's eyes. The little girl was wearing a light blue romper and held a bundle of small flowers in her _

_hands. In the woman's arms was a bundle of blankets. Peering out of thoughs blankets was the face a 2 year old baby girl who had VERY short purple hair with pink streaks in it. The baby was smiling _

_widely showing her two bottom teeth had grown in. Her forest green eyes stared at the man, as he approached the three. "Momma!" the 5 year old on the man's shoulder exclaimed. The man put her on _

_her feet on the ground and the young girl instantly ran to her momma and stood on the other side of her looking down at the purple hair baby. "Hi Yetsy," the young girl said, her words not making the _

_correct sounds due to her missing tooth. The little green haired girl giggled and looked at the red haired girl. "You sound funny, Zephy," the little girl said before looking down at the baby. "I know Xian, but _

_this means I'm growing up, right papa?" 'Zephy' said looking up at the man, who chuckled. "It sure does, Zephyr. And soon Xian and little Yetsy will begin to grow up to," he said as he ruffled the two older _

_girls' hair then stroked the baby's head, making the baby giggle. "But, we'll always be a family and be together, right?" Xian asked as she looked at her family who all smiled at her. Zephyr walked around to _

_Xian and hugged her. "Of course we will. You, me and Yetsy are sisters and momma and papa will always be here with us. Always," the little Zephyr said. The last word seem to echo as the world slowly _

_faded to black._

"Always," Zephyr said as she slowly opened her eyes, with a smile on her face. She blinked her eyes open and smile quickly faded from her face as she saw she wasn't in the same place she was

in the dream. She sighed and looked over and Yetsy and Xian, who were curled up together. Zephyr sighed and stood up stretching until she heard her back pop a few times. She looked up at the

sky, shielding her good eye ,that wasn't covered by bandages, from the sun to see it had a few hours sense sunrise. Zephyr tucked a stray stands of red hair behind her ears then looked at her

sisters as they started to stir. Zephyr crossed her arms and leaned against the tree as she waited for her sisters to fully wake up.

Once they had started walking again, Yetsy had began to run around and talk about how she hoped their new life was going to be like. Zephyr watched as the youngest girl ran around the two

oldest who walked side by side. Zephyr remembered when she had that kind of attitude to the world. But that was a long time ago. Time with the foster parents had made her cold to the

everyone except her sisters. But her sisters, it seemed to have no affect on Yetsy, and only the slightest affect on Xian. Xian quickly joined in on the laughter with her younger sister as Zephyr

kept her arms crossed and watched her sisters run around in front of her, with only a small smile on her features. "Zephyr! How do you think our new life is gonna be?" Yetsy asked as she walked

backwards again in front of Zephyr. "I'm not sure kid, but how ever it is, it's gonna be better then what it was," the eldest replied as she ruffled the young girls hair.

The trio soon found their selves in East Valley. "Zephyr? Can we change?" Xian asked as she looked at herself then at her two sisters. Zephyr looked down at herself then nodded. They made

their way threw the city to the mall, not failing at getting some wired looks from people. "Alright, here I took this off of them when no one was looking," she said standing at the entrance of the

mall, as she pulled out two wallets, They had belonged to their foster parents, but sense they were both dead they didn't need them anymore. "I'm sure there's a couple hundred dollars in these

each. They may have been horrible parents but they knew how to rack up money," Zephyr said as she tossed one wallet to Xian. "Take Yetsy get some new clothes, then meet me back here and

we'll get something to eat with what's left over, got it?" Zephyr said as she started to walk away. "Got it!" the two yelled back as they ran threw the mall looking for some new clothes. Zephyr

shook her head at them then went on her own search for clothes.

Later the three met up in their new attire. Yetsy had on a light purple and dark pink trimmed tank top, small orange crop top sweater that ties over her chest, dark pink jean cut off skirt, light

purple destroyed tights, dark pink high top converse, purple feather earrings, and a black buckle cuff on right wrist. Xian had a light and dark green striped tank top, blue plaid shirt that's tied in

front, blue jean cut off shorts, green flats, silver anchor and boat wheel earrings, and black anklet on left ankle. Zephyr had on a yellow short sleeve shirt under, black zip up, blue jean skinny

jeans, black boots that stop at her knees, black fingerless gloves, yellow earrings, and black choker. "alright I feel better now," Yetsy said as she threw her arms in the air and huge smile was

plastered on her face. Then suddenly stomach growled and Zephyr chuckled as Xian laughed out loud. "You're stomach says other wise," Xian said between laughs. "Yeah, come on. Let's get

something to eat," Zephyr said as she made her way to the food court, her sisters following close behind.


	4. Revealed

The three of them had bought food and sat at a table in the middle of the food court. The girls stomachs were not a custom to eating a whole lot of food. Their foster parents had fed them hardly

enough for some to physically survive. It was a mystery how all three of them survived. But though they survived all three of them were extremely skinny, but still strong. The girls had settled on

burgers to eat for right now. Zephyr downed hers quickly, Yetsy was a picky eater, always had been, she had to sit and pick off what she didn't want, and then eat hers. Xian was a calm eater

and took her time eating, taking the things the Yetsy didn't want and eating them herself. Once the burgers were gone the three started to pick at the fries that were left and talk about random

things. Once all the food they could handle was gone. The sun was setting and the girls started to wonder around town. "Zephyr I'm tired, where are gonna stay?" Yetsy whined, making Zephyr

suddenly stop and looked down in thought. Where were they going to stay? They didn't have the money to buy a house, they didn't even have enough money to rent an apartment. "Zephyr?"

Xian said as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I, I don't know where were gonna stay," Zephyr said as she looked over her shoulder at her little sisters. "It's ok Zeph, we'll rough it out

on the street for tonight we'll figure out what to do in the morning," Yetsy said as she took her eldest sister's hand in her own. Zephyr looked down at Yetsy and smiled. "Alright if you say so," she

said as she gently squeezed Yetsy's hand. Night quickly fell over East Valley. The girls had decided that sleeping in the park that was in the middle of the city was better then sleeping in an alley

way. Yetsy fell asleep by the fountain, with a sleeping Xian's arms around her. Zephyr was up in a tree not far away from the two. She was stroking the gauze the covered the deep scratches

over her left eye. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at the stars that covered the sky. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree she was in and tried to fall

asleep.

Hours pasted by and Zephyr still couldn't get to sleep. She was hanging upside down from the tree limb, hold on by her knees. She groaned then pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the

limb the started to climb down the tree. She sighed and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She walked out of the park and started to wonder around East Valley. A bunch of guys she

passed would wolf whistle at her, but she would just ignore them and pull the hood of her jacket over her head. Eventually Zephyr decided it was a good idea to go back the park when she saw

the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She ran back to the park and skidded to a stop where Yetsy was curled up within Xian's arms. Or at least they should have been. Zephyr freaked when

she saw that they weren't there by the fountain where she saw them before she left. "Xian? Yetsy! Where are you two?" Zephyr yelled as she ran around the fountain. Not finding them she sat

on the edge and put her head in her hands. She could feel tears falling from her right eye and the tears from her left eye were soaking the gauze. "Zeph?" she heard someone say. Her head shot

up and she saw Yetsy's confused face. "Yetsy!" Zephyr yelled as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her youngest sister. She looked behind the smaller girl and saw Xian, looking

confused also. "Where were the both of you I was worried," Zephyr said as she held Yetsy an arm's length away from her. "She dragged me to the swings," Xian said jerking her thumb behind

her toward the swings that were in seeing distance of the fountain. Zephyr sighed. "Half blind here," she said pointing to her left eye. They both chuckled as Zephyr stood to her full height ad

smiled down at them. "Well, maybe we should fix that," Xian said as she pushed Zephyr back and forced her to sit down on the fountain's edge. Zephyr nodded and closed her eyes as Xian

started to pull of the bandages that hid the marks her father had left on her. Yetsy stood behind Xian, looking over her shoulder so she could see what was the outcome of the screaming and

noises she heard back her old house. Zephyr flinched when she felt Xian slightly touch the scratches as she took off gauze. Once the gauze had completely been taken off. Xian gasped and

backed up. Yetsy didn't make a sound but stood there with her mouth wide open. "What are you two gawking at?" Zephyr asked once she opened her eyes and found the younger girls staring at

her. Neither one of them said anything. Zephyr rolled her eyes and turned and looked at her reflection in the water in the fountain, and instantly regretted it. Four long, deep, blood drenched cuts

remained over her left eye. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as she glared down at her reflection, mainly the cuts. The cuts started just before her hairline crossed slightly

diagonally over her left eye and ended almost half way down her cheek. She took her hand away from her mouth and slapped the water where her reflection was before she shot up and started

to run out of the park. "ZEPHYR!" Yetsy yelled about to run after the eldest girl but Xian grabbed her shoulder. "Let her go Yetsy. She's needs to be alone for a little while, we'll know if she needs

us," Xian said as she watched the retreating form of her sister. "Come on we'll go back to swings," She added as she started to guide Yetsy back toward the swings. "a-alright," Yetsy said as she

looked over her shoulder in time to watch Zephyr disappear behind the corner of the of a building.


	5. Grown Up

Zephyr ran around the corner of a building, eye stinging with tears. People quickly moved out of the way of the running teenager. Ran into an alley and put her back against the wall. She put her

hands over her face. The sight of her with scratches was burned into her mind. Four disgusting marks running down her face. The pulled her hands away from her face and saw her left hand was

covered in blood that was left from the slightly open wound. The squeezed her eyes shut and she felt tears start coming down faster. She ran to keep her sisters from seeing her cry, she refused

to let anyone see her cry, it was weakness. She remembered the first time she cried in front of her foster father.

_Little Zephyr was scared. She wanted her mother and father, but she knew that they were coming back. She stood in front of her new father and mother. The two people glared down at the three girls in _

_front of them. Zephyr was 6, Xian was 5 and Yetsy was 3 ans hiding behind Xian. "Well, runts, what's the matter! Can't you talk?" the man yelled down at the girls, making the step back away from them. _

_The man laughed when he saw this. Xian hid behind Zephyr, with Yetsy till behind her. The man looked down at the oldest girl and saw she had small tears rolling down her cheeks. "Tears? Tears are _

_weakness! If you cry you're WEAK! Just like you're parents!" The yelled then slapped the little girl across her face, sending her to the ground. Her two young sisters yelp and stepped back farther, trying to _

_keep their own tears back. _

Zephyr pushed that memory from her mind and stared at the opposite wall as she slid down and sat on the ground with her arms resting on her knees. She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes,

wincing when she touched the cuts. By now the wounds had stopped bleed and Zeph cleaned the blood from her face the best she could. Her orange eyes closed as she leaned her back against the wall of

the alley. She thought about her sisters and her parents. "I have to be strong for them," she said opening her eyes and glaring at the sky that said that it was about noon. She stood up and started to

walk out of the alley. She pulled her hood up to hide her face from everyone. She put her hands in the pockets of the jacket and started making her way toward the park where she had left her sisters.

Once she made it to the park. She on the edge of the fountain, legs crossed, and looked to the swings. She found both Xian and Yetsy, swinging happily. She smiled and pulled her hood farther down to hide

her face in the shadows it made. "at least they're happy," she said looking down. Soon enough Yetsy saw that Zephyr had returned. She jumped off her swing while it was in the air and landed on her feet,

before took off sprinting at her eldest sister. "ZEPHRY!" Yetsy yelled as she ran to her sister. Zephyr watched as her sister ran at her and looked to see Xian slowing her swing to a stop before getting off

and walking toward the two. Zephyr turned her attention back to Yetsy just in time to catch herself as her little sister jumped on her, wrapping her arms around the eldest's neck. "Zephy! You're okay now,

right?" the 12 year old asked looking up into orange eyes. "Yeah I'm cool now just needed to think a bit is all," Zephyr said then looked up to find Xian standing there smiling down at them. Zephyr smiled

back as Yetsy release her from her hug. "Care to join us in some fun?" Xian said as she gestured to the swings. Zephyr stood up and put her hands back into her jacket pocket. "Yeah sure why not?"

Zephyr said as she started to walk to the swings with Xian beside her. "YAY! Zephyr's learning to have fun!" the two older girls heard Yetsy yell and watched as the littlest of them ran off in front of them

to the swings. "Remember when you used to be really fun?" Xian whispered to Zephyr. Zephyr sighed and nodded. "That was a long time ago," she whispered back.

Zephyr had grown up more then any 15 year should have to. She really grew up when she was 9, when she finally accepted that their parents weren't coming back. She took on the responsibility of taking

care of her two little sisters. Xian watched as her oldest sister mentally got older each day, she saw changes in Zephyr's personality. She was once the happy go lucky kind of girl, didn't have a care in the

world, now she was cold and protective. She thought that if the younger ones got hurt it was her fault. Xian and Yetsy tried to tell Zeph that it was never her fault, but their own. Zephyr wouldn't have she

would take a majority of the beatings their foster parents would give them, just to protect them.

Zephyr sat on the swing to the left of Yetsy while Xian took the right swing. She watched as the two of them started swinging. The sight of the smiling and laughing brought a smile to her own face. She

soon joined in on the swinging, but the laughing was pushing it a bit for her, as for her smile it only bigger and the little sisters' laughs got louder.

Hours later the girls were once again sitting against the fountain. Night was falling quickly over the city of East Valley, and Xian thought it was a perfect time to tell scary stories. Zephyr simply sat with her

back against the fountain, her finger tips in the water of said fountain. Yetsy was glancing around the park, trying to see if the monsters in the story were really around them, making Zephyr chuckle and

lean her head back against the wall of the fountain and look up at the night sky and all the stars as she listened to Xian's story. Xian was sitting on her knees in front of the two, trying to scare both of

them, but only succeeding in scaring Yetsy. Suddenly the three saw the red and blue lights of a police car. Xian stopped her story, Zephyr turned her head to the car, and Yetsy grabbed Zeph's arm. The car

stopped and three girls stood up. A tall policeman exited the car. "Hey you three, do ya'll need help?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and gulped.


	6. Run Run Run as Fast As You Can

(Alright before I start I would like to Credit LittleMissMia123 on the idea of the cop! And I'd like to thank KKCopper for the names of the cities! THANKS!)

"Well?" the police officer asked as he came and stood in front of the three girls. Zephyr stepped between her two sisters and put her arms around there shoulders. "Uh, no sir. W-we're okay," she

said forcing a smile. "Hmmmm, have I seen you three before somewhere?" the policeman asked as he rubbed his chin. The girls looked at each other then back at the policeman, shaking there

heads quickly. The man didn't seem to be buying. He thought for a little while, then his eyes widened. "You're thoughs girls that went missing in Riverside!" he said as he pointed at the girls. Xian

and Yetsy gasped, but Zephyr found her composure and glared at the man. "So? What if we are? What are you gonna do about it?" She said taking a step forward so that she was in front of her

sisters. "I'm taking you back," the police man said as he reach toward them. "RUN!" Zephyr yelled as she slapped the man's hand away. She turned and grabbed her sisters wrists and ran away

from the man. Zephyr pushed her sisters in front of her and looked behind her to see the man getting back inside of the police cruiser. "Shoot. RUN FASTER!" Zephyr yelled to her sisters as she

heard the police sirens following them. The girls ran out of the park and started to make their way down streets trying to loose the car. "Zephyr what are we gonna do?" Xian asked as she looked

behind her at her sister, then glanced at the police car. "I'm working on it! And look forward! I don't need you tripping and falling," she said as she pushed her sisters forward more. "I thought we

were supposed to let the police help us, not run from them!" Yetsy yelled as she tried to push herself to go faster. "Not when they want to bring you back to where you never wanted to be,"

Zephyr answered, looking back and seeing more police cars. She sighed and looked at Xian. "Xian!" she yelled at her sister. "Yeah?" she answered back not looking back at her sister but keeping

her eyes forward like Zephyr told her to do. "Remember when our parents told us we could only use our powers in case of an emergency?" Zephyr asked. Yetsy stumbled a bit but caught herself

to continued to run. "Yeah? What are you saying?" Xian asked glancing at Yetsy to make sure she was okay, then looking back at Zephyr. "This counts as an Emergency," Zephyr said as smiled at

Xian, who in turn smiled back. "Alright," Xian said as she turned and started to run backwards. "Be careful!" Zephyr said as she put her hand on her young sister's should. "When am I not?" She

said grinning back at Zephyr whop nodded. Xian used her powers to pull all the water she could and form it into a ball in her hands. Zephyr, still facing forward, used her own powers to create a

fire ball n her hands. She turned around and her and Xian both stopped running and simply stood there. "Guys?" Yetsy yelled as she stopped once she realized her two older sisters had stopped

running. "Keep running Yetsy!" Xian yelled. "Go!" Zephyr yelled. Yetsy only stood there for a couple of seconds then dashed into an alley that was close by. Zephyr and Xian looked at each other

and nodded before looking back at the three cars that had been following them, as they came speeding down the street toward them. The two girls suddenly looked like they were in a base ball

game. They wound up their balls of either fire or water and threw them at the on coming cars. Xian had aimed at on of the cars' windshields so that when her water ball hit it would blind them

enough so they could get away. Her water ball had made a direct hit. The car slammed on it's brakes. Zephyr had aimed to hit one of the cars' front wheels and make it blow up so the car would

be forced to stop. But her aim was off, her fire ball had hit the front of the car and cause the engine to explode. Luckily the police that were in the car had jumped out before the fire ball had hit.

"Oh come on!" Zephyr yelled as she started at the flaming hunk of metal that had once been a car. "Come on Zephyr forget about it! We gotta go," Xian yelled as she grabbed her older sister's

arm and started to drag her toward the alley that Yetsy was in. "Right," Zephyr said as she shook her head and followed Xian into the alley. The three of them pressed their back against the wall

of the alley and held there breath as the police ran by on foot and the last remaining police car sped by the alley. Once they were sure all was clear, they all breathed out a sigh of relief. Xian slid

down and sat on the ground, Yetsy fell to her knees, and Zephyr stood at the mouth of the alley, with her hands on her knees, and watched the lights of the police car disappear as she panted.

She looked down at her hand and sighed. "You guys alright?" Zephyr asked as she stood up straight and turned to her sisters. The two nodded as they panted. The they heard what sounded like

a young teenage laugh. Zephyr and Xian looked at Yetsy. She was still panting. "It wasn't me," she said as she continued to pant and look around. The other's started to look around to trying to

find where the laughter was coming. It wasn't like the laughing was creepy but they would very much like to know who was laugh. The something moved in the back of the alley. "This, is what

they called us about?" said a deep voice that sent shivers down, even Zephyr's back. Then that kid's laugh started up again. "I guess so Bats," said another, obviously younger, voice. Then a tall

dark figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed completely in black, a masked covered most of his face, and it had pointy ears at the top of his head. "Three trouble making teens who ran

away from home, figures," The man said. Then a shorter, teenage looking, figure came out of the shadows wearing a black cape and the rest was either red or black. "Hey aren't they the girls

that went missing from Riverside?" the teenager said putting his hand to his chin looking like he was trying to remember. Hearing that all three of the girls quickly got into a defensive position.

"We are," Zephyr said. "But were not going back there," Xian added from her stop beside Zephyr. "Yeah!" Yetsy yelled at the two mystery people. "No ones making you," the man in black said.

The girls poses faltered as they looked at him confused.


	7. New Friends?

The girls looked the man in black then at each other. Zephyr stood up and let her hands drop to her side. "Who are you two?" Zephyr asked putting her hand on her hip and glaring at the two. "I'm

Batman," the man in black said. "And I'm Robin," the boy said pointing his thumb at his chest. "How can we trust you?" Yetsy asked as she stood up straight. "We're the good guys," Robin said. "So

are they, and they chased us down an alley," Xian said standing next to Zephyr and pointing down the way the cops went. "There you three are," they heard. The three girls spun around and

Batman and Robin looked up from the girls to see the cops that had been chasing the girls, guns raised. "You just had to say something didn't you," Zephyr said looking at Xian. "Nice job catching

these three Batman and Robin, we'll take them back to Riverside now, give them to orphanage, where they should be," One of the police men said. Some of the police looked rather nervous about

even being close to the girls with the freaky destructive powers, and their hands shook as they held the guns. The girls took a few steps away, and Zephyr pushed her two sisters behind her. "Over

my dead body!" Robin was about to rush and tell the cops to leave them alone, but Batman held him back. "Hold on, I wanna see what they can do," he said looking at the three girls. Robin

simply nodded and watched. Suddenly one of the more nervous cops accidentally pulled the trigger of his gun. Time seem to slow down as the bullet sped toward Zephyr's head. Yetsy gasped

and ran in front of Zephyr screaming, "NO!" She held her hands out in front of her and the wind picked up and became very strong, stopping the bullet in it's tracks a few feet away from the girls,

and making it fall to the ground. Zephyr and Xian both looked stunned at their little sister. Yetsy stared down at her hands with her mouth hanging open. "Whoa, that's new," Yetsy said then

turned and looked at her sisters' stunned looks. "I don't think the orphanage will be necessary gentlemen, we'll take them with us," Batman said, making the three girls and all of the cops look at

him. "You sure Batman? I mean you see what they can do and -" the police man was cut off by Batman's glare. "Right, yeah, sure there all yours. Let's go boys," The cop said as he exited the alley

with the rest of the cops following him. Zephyr watched the cops leave then turned back to Batman. Just as she opened her mouth to ask 'why?' a yellow and red blur came into the alley and

stopped next to Robin. It was another teenager, who looked a year older then Zephyr. This new teen had spiked up red hair, freckles and green eyes. His costume was yellow with red pants and

red gloves with a red lightning bolt in a white circle and red goggles on his head. "Hey guys what I miss?" he asked looking at Batman and Robin. "Just picked up these three cuties," Robin said

smirking and jerking his thumb at Zephyr, Xian, and Yetsy. The three girls face's turned red at the statement, but for two different reason's. Yetsy and Xian's faces turned red in embarrassment,

Zephyr's turned red with anger at the comment. The red head turned and finally saw the three girls. We walked over to them and threw his arms around Zephyr and Xian's shoulders. "Well what

are three lovely girls, such as yourselves," he started looking at the tree of them. "doing in a place like this?" he finished as he smirked at Zephyr. "Back off Freckles," Zephyr said roughly pushing

his arm off of her shoulders and glaring at him. "Zephyr, can't you be nice for a change?" Xian asked as she looked at her older sister. "No, I can't. Not now, not ever," she said crossing her arms

and looking away. "Kid Flash, quit bothering them and let's get back to Central City," Batman said as he turned and started to walk farther into the alley. Robin followed behind him and Kid Flash

followed pulling Xian with him. Zephyr was fuming and steam was billowing out of her ear, literally. Yetsy put her hand on Zephyr's shoulder, Zephyr claming down slightly and looked at her sister.

"Come on," Yetsy said as she pulled her sister forward, following behind their sister and the boys. "Fine but I still don't trust them," Zephyr said letting her arms drop to her side as she walked

beside Yetsy. "Why not?" she asked. "We met them all in an alley, and Freckles is hitting on your sisters, weird? I think so," Zephyr said as she glared daggers at the back of Kid Flash's head. He

must have felt her eyes on him, because he turned his head and smirked at her, but when he saw her glare, he immediately took his arm off of her sister and put his hands up in a defensive

position. Seeing this Zephyr smirking her own smirk and nodded at Kid Flash, silently saying he had done the smart thing. Xian looked back and giggled at her older sister's behavior. "Come on

you guys!" they heard Robin yell. They all quickened their step, Kid Flash quickly leaving the girls and joining his best friend at his side.


End file.
